This invention relates to a method of treating chlorocyanurates and other N-chloro compounds so that when blended with a detergent base they will not segregate. An additional advantage that is gained from the instant invention is that of storage stability. In other words, the contact with and reaction between the chlorocyanurates and the surfactant and/or builder constitutents of a detergent base are greatly minimized.
The method of agglomeration disclosed and claimed herein is primarily geared to chlorocyanurate particles which will ultimately be utilized in detergent compositions containing little or no phosphate builders. However, adaptation of the disclosed method for use in phosphate detergent compositions is not precluded.